Un día de lluvia
by SombraLN
Summary: Karamatsu prefiere los días soleados sobre los lluviosos, pero un pequeño encuentro podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. AU Espíritus del bosque/Granja


**Un día de lluvia**

La lluvia no había cesado en todo el día, pese a ello, el clima se percibía tranquilo, como si las gotas bajaran con parsimonia y tocasen con suavidad el suelo, no había relámpagos ni algún tipo de ruido que perturbara la paz. En aquella granja la familia agradecía tan vital líquido para las cosechas; sin embargo, uno de los hijos se mantenía observando por la ventana con un sentimiento de nostalgia reflejado en su rostro; no era que Karamatsu despreciara la lluvia, pero él prefería los días radiantes en los cuales poder salir a trabajar y recibir de lleno los rayos del sol.

 **\- Karamatsu –** su hermano mayor le llamo **– mamá necesita unos víveres y quiere que vayas al pueblo –**

El nombrado entrecerró un poco los ojos **\- Te mando a ti ¿Cierto? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? No, no, no, te pidió específicamente a ti –** sonrió ampliamente y rasco con el índice bajo su nariz.

Karamatsu suspiro resignado, perdería más tiempo discutiendo con el mayor y al final era probable que su madre enviara a ambos, por lo que decidió evitar tantas complicaciones.

En la camioneta que poseían no tardo en ir por el encargo, sin embargo, durante su regreso el auto se estancó en el lodo, al menos veinte minutos de batalla fueron necesarios para que desistiera de sus intentos, recargado en el volante se debatía entre esperar a que la lluvia pasara o caminar lo que restaba del camino. Se estiro con cansancio y observo por la ventana, las gotas deslizándose por el cristal comenzaban a relajarle, tal vez si tomaba una siesta sería mejor. Cerraba sus ojos lentamente, suavizando su expresión comenzaba a dormitar.

Un repentino golpe en el techo del auto le hizo saltar golpeándose la cabeza, miro a todos lados desconcertado, el ruido continuaba, parecían rasguños, por lo que dedujo que podrían ser ardillas peleando.

Inesperadamente los pequeños animales cayeron al frente del auto, momento en el que Karamatsu logro distinguir que eran una ardilla y un ave, aquello le pareció extraño, parecía pelear por algo que la ardilla ocultaba en su esponjosa cola, se acercó al vidrio para ver mejor y su mente se desconectó ante lo visto _¿Un humano?_ Eso parecía, pero de un tamaño pequeño como un ratón, con la lluvia empañando el frente, no lograba distinguir los rasgos del peculiar ser.

Observo unos segundo más antes de decidirse a salir y ahuyentar a ambos animales tomando entre sus manos a la pequeña persona; de inmediato regreso al auto para refugiarse.

Abrió sus manos y observo con detenimiento el increíble personaje; toda su ropa se componía de tonos morados, inclusive una pañoleta sobre su frente, su cabello estaba revuelto, mantenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba mucho.

 **\- Un kodama* -** susurro el chico asombrado.

Karamatsu busco en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un pañuelo azul, coloco al pequeño sobre el otro asiento y se dispuso a partir el pañuelo en dos, con uno de los pedazos comenzó a secar al kodama con minucioso cuidado al terminar uso la otra parte del pañuelo para envolverlo. Lo atrajo a su pecho esperando poder transmitirle algo de calor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El pequeño ser abrió lentamente sus ojos, curiosamente ya no sentía frio, _¿No estaba con la ardilla hace un momento?_ Al intentar moverse se percató de que estaba en vuelto en una gran tela, levanto su cansada vista y el gran rostro le tomo desprevenido provocándole un _escalofrió ¿Un humano?_ No había duda de ello, pero no entendía porque lo cargaba entre sus manos y eso en sus labios… _¿Era saliva?_ Ese gran idiota estaba dormido y de aquel modo no podría librarse.

Suspiro resignado, solo había una opción para llevar a cabo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Karamatsu salto en su asiento y por segunda vez golpeo su cabeza con el techo, miro inmediatamente sus manos, el kodama estaba despierto y le había mordido el índice derecho, lo levanto a la altura de su rostro y el pequeño humano le mostro la lengua. El granjero sonrió ante aquella reacción mientras el otro se sonrojaba.

El humano lo dejo suavemente en el asiento del copiloto.

 **\- Ya que la lluvia ha disminuido un poco bajare a desatascar la camioneta, ¿Bien? –** le informo al otro que no respondió ni hizo gesto alguno.

Tal como indico, bajo y busco algunas piedras para poner bajo las llantas, mientras comenzaba a acomodarlas noto la presencia del kodama a su lado, este sostenía una hoja que le fungía como paraguas. Karamatsu sonrió, el pequeño humano se mantuvo a su lado mientras el finalizaba la tarea. Cuando finalizo se levantó y seco el sudor de su frente con el brazo, al tiempo la lluvia había cesado y el sol comenzaba a salir.

Una ardilla brinco sobre su auto y el granjero reacciono inclinados de inmediato y tomando entre sus manos al kodama, lo apretó ligeramente contra si buscando protegerlo, el roedor sólo le observaba. La pequeña mano palmeando sobre sus dedos atrajo su atención, el de morado le señalaba a la ardilla y luego a sí mismo una y otra vez, Karamatsu tardo en comprender, al parecer la ardilla no era una amenaza. Con cierta duda dejo al pequeño ser sobre el auto.

El kodama sonrió levemente y acaricio a la ardilla, quien gustosa se pegaba a su amigo; se giró hacia el humano estirando su mano; el granjero sonrió y acerco su mano derecha, estiro solamente el índice para poder despedirse. El de morado retiro su mano y comenzó a quitarse la pañoleta ante la curiosa mirada del mayor, acto seguido ato la tela alrededor del índice, justo en la mordida que le había hecho con anterioridad. Karamatsu sonrió ampliamente.

El pequeño ser subió en la espalda de la ardilla y la misma se apresuró a correr hacia los árboles, el granjero les vio alejarse y seguía sin borrar la sonrisa. Tras un momento Karamatsu subió al auto, las piedras ayudaron a su cometido y logro salir sin problema alguno, camino a su hogar no podía evitar mirar la tela morada en su dedo, ahora comenzaría a apreciar los días lluviosos en memoria de su nuevo amiguito.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

*kodama: Espíritu del bosque

Este ha sido un ejercicio para el gran reto, correspondiente al día 9: **OneShot ambientado en un día de lluvia**

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
